Spy Eleven
by Amaya and Pitillo
Summary: En inazuma town no todo es lo que parece, porque cuando el reloj indican las doce de la noche los caballeros del soccer y los evil boy's salen de su escondite para enfrentarse y poder llegar a dominar todo el lugar. Yaoi. Varia parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola minna nosotras somos Amaya y Pitillo, más conocidas en el mundo de las fujoshi's como Kasumi Yami no Amaya y Pau-Chan Espitia._

Exacto, y venimos con un loco fic que esperamos qué les guste… esta es la introducción. El próximo capítulo será más largo. Palabra de Sccout.

_Y no está de más aclarar que hemos creado esta cuenta para subir los fics que crearemos juntas._ Agradezco al MSN por eso. Amen.

* * *

><p>Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, el día en que fuera de nosotras haríamos que Atsuya tuviera poderes para leer las mentes y los haría pasar situaciones muy vergonzosas a cada uno de los chicos de Inazuma. Cuando ese momento suceda será nuestro, y si no ocurre es porque sigue perteneciendo a level-5(¿?)<p>

Parejas: EndoXKazemaru. GoenjiXFubuki. HirotoXMidorikawa. DylanXMark. NagumoXSuzuno. ShindouXRanmaru. FudouXKidou. AtsuyaXTerumi. GendaXSakuma. TobitakaXToramaru. TsuguriXTenma.

* * *

><p><strong>Spy Eleven<strong>

**.**

El reloj marcaba exactamente las doce de la noche, dando por consiguiente el inicio del nuevo proyecto que estaba lanzando el señor Kira, mirando fijamente por la ventana y recordando sus motivos para realizar este "negocio" llamó rápidamente a sus nuevos empleados para darles la orden que debían cumplir:

-Hoy es simple… reclutaran a los hijos del oficial de mando de la federación de Futbol Soccer, ya que los necesitamos de nuestro lado. El problema es el de siempre: "Los caballeros del soccer" Ya saben que hacer, evítenlos a toda costa, ya que ahora no es el momento de que se enfrenten.

-pero debe recordar señor Kira que su hijo cada vez está más pendiente de nosotros -hace una pausa- así que es un poco más complicado -termina de decir Sakuma

-deja de ser tan pesimista Sakuma -le regaña Fudou- esta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar que somos mejores que esos caballeros, o acaso no estás cansado que siempre dañen los operativos que llevamos haciendo desde meses atrás -termina mientras que le tira la cascara de su recién comido banano a la cabeza

-No es por ser aguafiestas Fudou-sempai, pero Sakuma-san tiene razón. Desde que cada uno se especializo en un área, es cada vez más difícil ir contra ellos- opino el pequeño que respondía al nombre de Matsukaze Tenma.

-pero nosotros también nos hemos especializado – agregó el menor de los Fubuki, Atsuya- o es que no recuerdan todas esas semanas de entrenamiento especial, o tampoco recuerdan que empezamos 50 personas y solo quedamos nosotros porque fuimos capaces de superar cada una de las pruebas

-Bueno, eso no evitara que un día les arruinaremos también los planes a ellos. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de destruirlos uno a uno?- pregunto inocentemente Toramaru.

-Fudou tu eres el de los planes, di uno -dice Genda mientras que le quita las sobras de banano del cabello a su amigo.

-Darles en su punto débil uno a uno…- dijo con algo de malicia, a la vez que ignoraba como Genda le quitaba las sobras de su preciado cabello- ¿Alguien los sabe? Yo me los puedo imaginar. Pero quiero que ustedes piensen. No siempre dependerán de mí.

-Eso no es lo que me interesa en estos momentos -agrega muy molesto Seijiro mientras que se empieza a caminar a su asiento- lo único que necesito es que empiecen a recolectar toda esa información, porque necesito su primer reporte la próxima semana en mi escritorio antes de que regrese de mi viaje de negocios.

-¿Recolección de qué? ¿Sus puntos débiles o de como tener a los hijos del señor importante de nuestro lado?- pegunto un ya arto Terumi.

-De las dos cosas por haberme molestado -golpea fuertemente su escritorio asustando a todos los presentes, claro, menos a Fudou- ahora si son tan amables de irse de mi oficina, tengo todavía más asuntos que continuar y ustedes me están quitando el tiempo.

-Diablos… ¡Mas trabajo!- mascullo Fudou.

Y así cada uno tomo a su pareja de la mano y se largaron del lugar, cada uno dispuesto a disfrutar de la intimidad antes de empezar con su trabajo.

A excepción de Fudou el cual si tenía que ir a recoger a su pareja para poder descansar en su cama llena de cadenas y cuerdas para amarrar a su uke para que no se "escapara"

Y sorprendentemente su uke no se quejaba, ya que en el fondo sabía que debía soportar todo eso, no solo por el placer, si no por que también se sentía culpable de ocultarle un gran secreto. Uno que el mismo Fudou también le ocultaba a él.

Un secreto que muy probablemente les podría llegar a dañar su curiosa relación con la que llevaban ya dos años…

* * *

><p>Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado… C=<p>

Ahora… las preguntas:

Para qué será que el señor Kira quiere a esos millonario?

Kabeyama estará detrás de esto?

Les gusto?

Alguna situación en la que los quieran ver?

Merecemos Reviews?

Matta ne~

By: LaLa-chan y Pau-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos antes de leer este fic de los super once no olviden encender la luz de la habitación, y no se acerquen mucho a la television

Declaimer: _el dia en que mi idola Paris Histon, se pinte el cabello de verde es porque Inazuma eleven nos pertenece, si la ven igual de rubia y con su serie en Mtv es porque Inazuma sigue siendo de level-5 _

Notas de autoras:

Pues... yo... solo puedo decir que espero que les alla gustado C=

_Recuerden, Pau-Chan (yo) escribo en cursiva y Lala-chan normal!_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

"Información de Anónimos"

-Kaze-chan quiero un helado -empieza a gritar el capitán de los caballeros del Soccer Endou Mamoru por todo el cuartel secreto-

-Diablos Endou! te dije que no te juntaras tanto con Midorikawa...- dijo con algo de frustración- ¡Ya también eres adicto al helado!

-oye! -grita Midorikawa metiéndose una cucharada del delicioso helado de frutos rojos que tenía a su boca- no me metas en los asuntos que tienes con Endou, se buen uke y consíguele el helado

-¡Tu silencio!- dijo señalando el peli verde- ¿De qué sabor Endou?- pregunto ya rendido.

-uhm de chicle porque me recuerda a Ti Ichi-chan! -dice melosamente sacándole un sonrojo al peli azulado y varias risas al resto del equipo-

-El de fresa me recuerda a Mark- interrumpo Dylan- porque de ese color se ponen sus mejillas en cada momento.

- a mí me gusta el de limón porque me recuerda al helado que tengo de novio -dice Hiroto viendo posesivamente al pequeño ex capitán de Gemini Storm-

- A mí el de mora azul- esta vez hablo Goenji- Porque a Fubuki también le gusta

Y ante esto, el peli gris se sonrojo

-a mí me gusta el helado de fresa porque se parece al cabello de Kirino-kun -dice Shindou entrando cogido de la mano junto a su uke-

-y ustedes como llegaron, no deberían estar en clase? -pregunta Mark-

-Después de conseguir la información nos marchamos- explico el peli rosa- Por cierto... ¿Y Kidou?

-creo que se fue a ver con su novio –dice Mark- pero todo lo que les diga puede ser mentira así que no me hagan caso

-Está bien...- respondió Shindou- Y bueno, tenemos nueva información...- miro a su alrededor, admirando la casa de Goenji- pero este no es un lugar seguro para contarla.

-no te quejes que esta es la guarida de la semana además la de Mamoru todo el mundo la conoce y la última vez nos pusimos a tomar y dejamos la casa un desastre -dice Kazemaru sentándose en la cama del mayor-

-pero no creen que es mejor aunque sea en la sala -pregunta ahora Ranmaru mirando como todos estaban incomodos allí dentro-

-¡En eso tiene razón!- se quejó Goenji- Además, mi recamara es algo privada, ¿o no Fubuki?

Este último se sonrojo

-Bajemos...- fue lo último que dijo Midorikawa antes de salir de ahí corriendo

-entonces cual es la información tan secreta que no pueden decir en el desordenado cuarto de Goenji -dice Endou ahora sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala-

-Planean tacar en 3 días... Fubuki y Kazemaru... me temo que los han superado en información y armas- dijo con tristeza Shindou.

-cómo? -preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo-

-si viajamos a Suiza hace solo un mes y compramos lo mejor de artillería para cualquier escenario -exclama el peli plata levantándose de su silla mientras que el resto lo ve sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo era así?-

-lo que dice Fubuki es cierto -agrega Kazemaru- es imposible que en un mes hayan conseguido mejor artillería que nosotros

-y la información -dice Endou- es imposible que nos ganen Fubuki duró más de un mes averiguando con cada uno de nuestros informantes

-Y Kazemaru tomo muchísimos cursos y entrenamientos para saber tanto de armas- razono Dylan

-Eso es imposible- intervino Goenji

-porque no se calman y les contamos más detalladamente -Kirino empieza a sonreír forzadamente-

-eso fue lo que nos dijeron nuestros informantes -agregó Shindou- pero creo que si es probable eso

Goenji lo fulmino con la mirada

-No digas que le han ganado a Fubuki o te matare a balonazos- amenazo furioso

-Goenji-san, tranquilo- pidió el menor con voz tranquila- dejemos que hablen

-Hmp como digas -abraza sobreprotectoramente a su uke mientras que este suspira, la última vez que Goenji amenazó a alguien con balones este duró una semana y media en el hospital-

-es que esta mañana tuvimos una cita con uno de los informantes más importantes que tenemos -empezó a narrar Shindou-

-Nos dijo que los evil boy´s estaban reclutando gente importante... según parece, necesitan financiamiento

-es decir que mi padre está perdiendo sus accionistas -dice mientras que todos los miran fijamente- debemos impedir eso, porque si lo llegan a conseguir es nuestro fin

-No, eso no es lo que pasa... tu padre y sus acciones no corren peligro- le tranquilizo Kirino- él está reclutando financieros que no pertenecen a ningún grupo

-oh entonces no me quedé pobre -dice volviendo a sonreír-

-y que hacemos aquí -dice Mark sorprendiendo a todos- debemos ir y reclutar nosotros también o no?

-Primero espera a que terminemos de decirte la información- mascullo un molesto Takuto, por que no los dejaban terminar- Al parecer han traído a especialistas de América para que supervisen y enseñan a los que tiene los puestos de Fubuki y Kazemaru.

-Kaze-chan no te deprimas -Endou lo trata de alegrar- eres uno de los mejores del mundo no debe haber alguien mejor que tú -se acerca a Fubuki el cual también tenía un semblante triste- y Fubuki-kun tu tampoco desfallezcas, eres el gran Fubuki Shiro el chico de las computadoras, el hacker más inteligente del mundo!

-Gracias... -Dijo Fubuki débilmente, refugiado en los brazos del goleador de fuego-

-Mamoru-kun por eso es que eres el líder -Kaze sonríe- siempre nos alegras aunque estemos mal

Ante esto todas las demás parejas se sintieron levemente incomodos, Endou y Kazemaru normalmente no demostraban su relación frente a nadie... y cuando lo hacían... derramaban miel sobre hojuelas (?)

-Vamos a comer que quiero helado -dice Midorikawa caminando en dirección a la cocina- quien me va a ayudar a hacer la cena? -pregunta rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había provocado en la sala de Shuuya-

.

* * *

><p>-En el cuartel de los evil boy´s-<p>

-Y estas son las instalaciones- explicaba desganadamente Fudou a los nuevos reclutas.

-porque son tan feas -pregunta un niño viendo el techo con un poco de asco (?)-

-¡Por que es necesario!- respondió Fudou con una venita de odio palpitando en su frente

-está bien -responde el pequeño escondiéndose detrás del resto del grupo con el que iban-

Fudou sonrió con satisfacción.

-Y eres el único en esta guardia?- pregunto un señor con sombrero grande- lo pregunto por qué no eh visto a nadie más...

-creo que eso no le debe interesar mucho sombrerero -responde con autoridad-

-Ya Fudou, tranquilo...- le interrumpió un rubio que apareció de la nada- un gusto conocerlos a todos, me presento: Soy Afuro Terumi, mejor conocido como Aphodit.

-hola -saluda el grupo que estaba de visita al unísono-

-Ahora, me gustaría que me siguieran al despacho del señor Kira.- les sonrió cálidamente-

-¿Afuro me puedo largar ya? -dice Fudou mirando mal a cada una de las personas que pasaba por su lado-

-Espera... los demás tiene que comunicarte las noticias- volvió su atención hacia la gente- por esta puerta por favor...- y se retiró con el último de la fila, el señor de sombrero grande-

En ese momento aparecieron los demás integrantes de Evil Boy´s

-Cuales son la noticias -pregunta el Mohicano mirando el reloj- díganmela rápido que tengo una cita con alguien

-tranquilo Fudou-sempai -dice Tsurugi- no se demorará más de quince minutos

-Más les vale- los fulmino a todos con la mirada-

-¡Que alguien les diga las noticias ahora!- exigió Atsuya con desesperación-

-Yo no sé cuáles Son -dice Utsunomiya con Frustración-

-quitémosle a su estratega y segundo líder -responde Tenma mirando a Fudou como si este supera algo más-

-¿El de los pingüinos?- pregunto Atsuya con aburrimiento

-el de capa de Superman? -pregunta Tobitaka con el mismo tono de voz que usó Atsuya-

-No lo llamen así...- un aura oscura cubría a Fudou...

-acaso lo conoces -pregunta Genda mientras se acercaba a su líder con una mirada curiosa-

-No... Nada de eso, pero saben que solo yo puedo insultar al otro estratega- trato de excusarse- así que en 3 días los enfrentaremos, y con suerte los derrotaremos. En estratega no tiene nada que ver en el plan.

-pero si sería una buena idea Apoya Sakuma- él es su mente maestra

-Sí, pero dejaría de ser divertido sin un verdadero reto, así que el estratega nada y punto final. Tienen estos 3 días para entrenar y mejorar. Es todo- y se retiró del lugar, dejando a todos confundidos-

-Esto es un poco raro, Fudou nunca actúa de esa manera...

* * *

><p>Bueno hora de las preguntas C:<p>

_Bueno, ehm Yo Soy Pau-Chan xD y es que en la seccion de Anime hay un Fic con el mismo nombre, entonces..._

-deberíamos cambiar el nombre del Fic?

_-que les pareció el cap?_

_-acaso Midorikawa no sabe cocinar?_

_-Tenma-kun sabe algo más sobre el romance de Kidou y Fudou_

- preguntamos cosas raras?

-_quieren conti?_

_Matta ne!_

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno... yo no tengo mucho que decir y Lala-Chan tampoco, solo les pedimos disculpas (?) es que... estabamos muy emos las dos y por eso no hemos podido "conversar con ustedes"...

_Sin Más el fic!..._

_Declaimer: __Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, sera nuesto el dia que Pau-chan y yo (LaLa-chan) nos peleemos a muerte.. pero como somos buenas amigas... bueno, ni en sueños nos pertenecera._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Por las deciciones nos alejamos pero prometo que regresare

-maldición por qué te demoras tanto -decía mentalmente un joven de rastas esperando en el centro de la ciudad a su pareja dispareja- ¿acaso que tan complicado escaparse un día de su trabajo y venir a cenar conmigo?

15 minutos después...

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito al ver a su pareja ojo verde llegando despreocupadamente a donde él se encontraba- Quedamos que a las 9:00 en punto, no a la jodida hora que tu quisieras!

-¿qué carajos crees que soy? -le dice molesto- estaba demasiado ocupado y solo para verte tuve que dejar la jodida reunión a medias

-Sí, si Fudou… Pues yo deje a mi padre con los inversionistas de América… Y el no entiende el inglés... así que yo soy el más afectado... Como sea- lo toma del brazo- entremos

-como tú digas -responde mientras se zafa del agarre del menor- no me cojas así no quiero que crean que soy algo raro como tu

-Maldito...- mascullo con voz molesta

Y así entraron al lugar, cada quien por su lado y sin mirarse. A los dueños del establecimiento se les hizo peculiarmente raro ya que esos dos normalmente llegaban insultándose...

-que vamos a comer Yuuto -dice mirando el menú- porque el postre lo como en tu casa contigo lleno de crema batida y fresas-

El de goggles se sonrojo violentamente.

-Cállate...- miro hacia otro lado- yo pediré Ramen con porción extra de cerdo

-entonces yo pediré un poco de Yuuto al carbón sazonado con las mejores salsas que existan en el restaurante -agrega con un tono demasiado pervertido-

-Idiota- su sonrojo era aún menor- no dejare que me cocinen...

-está bien -baja el cartón que tenía con sus manos- pediré lo mismo que tu

La mesera tomo su orden y se fue, el tono de voz del último no le había gustado para nada, así que decidió salir de ahí antes de terminar en el hospital al igual que el mesero que los había atendido el día anterior

-porque siempre eres así de idiota, ¿no te sabes comportar a la medida mía? -dice con prepotencia el joven de hermosos ojos rojizos haciendo disgustar al pelón porque le hirió su orgullo-

-Por qué sé que así me amas...- mascullo molesto- pero el punto de esto es que así soy yo... ¡te guste o no!

-sabes muy bien que me gustas calvo y degenerado -responde al momento que la mesera deja sus pedidos en la mesa-

-¿desean algo más? -pregunta dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente-

-Que te largues...- respondió cruelmente Fudou. Por el simple hecho de que le estaba arruando su momento con su violable uke

-claro señor -dice tímidamente mientras que se abre paso sobre las personas bajo la amenazante mirada del peli castaño-

Kidou estaba a punto de comer un poco de esa deliciosa y humeante pasta... cuando el celular de Fudou y al mismo tiempo el de él, comenzaron a sonar... haciendo que las canciones de "GOOD KITA" y "Yura-Yura" discordaran una de la otra-

-calla tu maldito celular que debo contestar el mío -suspira, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, esa ringtone lo usaba cada uno para una misión- tsk- masculló molesto-

Kidou miro mal a su novio, tomo su celular y se dirigió el baño muy molesto para no contestar, sino gritarle a la persona del otro lado de la línea mil blasfemias por interrumpirlo en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Fudou se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al hermoso jardín que tenía el restaurante para contestar la condenada llamada que había interrumpido la "cita" con Kidou.

-Hola~...- contesto fríamente el oji rojo, esperando a escuchar la voz de a quien debía maldecir.

-¿Kidou estas ocupado? -pregunta Kirino un poco nervioso, cosa que demostró fácilmente su voz al momento de hablar con su superior-

-Que quede claro que no te grito solo porque soy tu mayor y no debo actuar como un niño pequeño. Y su estoy muy ocupado como les hice saber antes de irme, pero apuesto a que Kazemaru y Fubuki te obligaron a llamarme para proteger sus vidas... así que ¿Cuál es la misión?- todo esto lo había juntado en su mente al haber escuchado la voz de peli rosa-

-lamento decirte Kidou-sempai que por razones dadas por el director de los caballeros del soccer vas a ser mandado al extranjero -hace una pausa- su vuelo sale en ocho horas

-¿Qué demonios?- una viejita que pasaba por ahí lo vio mal.- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡8 horas! y así tan de repente!

-sabes muy bien que esas decisiones son tomadas desde arriba y no puedes negarte- responde tratando de ser lo más frío posible- además es más sencillo para ti, no tienes pareja ni nada por el estilo así que es solo avisarle a tu padre y tu hermana, no tienes una relación como Fubuki-sempai o Kazemaru-sempai a ellos si les dolería

-Si tú supieras...- mascullo débilmente- estaré ahí en un momento...

-no es necesario que vengas, tus cosas están totalmente arregladas en tu departamento -hace una pausa- lamento ser yo el que te tiene que dar la noticia, nos vemos cuando regreses sempai

-Adiós Kirino... Y Gracias- le dijo esto último en un intento de disculparse con el peli rosa por su mala actitud

-De nada... y de nuevo lo lamento -corta rápidamente la llamada

Llamada de Fudou...

-quien demonios es el torpe que me interrumpe -grita molesto al momento de aceptar la llamada- estoy ocupado no como tú pedazo de idiota

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como Toramaru le decía a Aprodhi "tú contesta, está enojado"

-Hola...- pregunto un poco preocupado el peli largo

-ahhh es el asexual desocupado el que me llama -grita pisando una rosa que estaba a su lado-

-¡Idiota que no me llames asexual!- Grito molesto ante tal apodo- ¡En 5 horas te vas al extranjero, así que ven aquí ya para que hagas tu equipaje, son ordenes de arriba así que no intentes hacer nada, y si no llegas ahora mismo, te enviaremos el otro país únicamente con una muda de ropa interior. Tú decides.

Atsuya le quito el teléfono a su novio,

-Y si se te ocurre amenaza de alguna forma a Terumi, llegaras a ese país solo con ropa interior- dicho y hecho, le corto la llamada

-maldito mocoso, quien se cree para cortarme la llamada -mete su celular al pantalón- maldición ahora como se lo digo a Yuuto

Rápidamente se dirige a su mesa para que Kidou no note que se fue... pero el oji rojo ya estaba ahí, mirándolo con seriedad...

-Me voy a estudiar el extranjero...- soltó de una vez-

-creo que dijiste lo que yo debía decirte -dice con un aire de tristeza-

-Bien- a Fudou en el fondo le dolía, pero sabía no podía hacer nada al respecto, y no mostrar dolor siempre le había funcionado, ¿por qué no lo haría esta vez?

-no te duele... ¿Fudou acaso todo ha sido un juego? -se levanta molesto de la silla tratando de que su seme no viera que varias lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus orbes-

-Velo como quieras, entre tú y yo ya no hay nada... si quieres sufrir por eso.. es tu problema.

Se dio vuelta y salió del lugar entes de que su ya no mas uke se diera cuenta de que los ojos se le humedecían

-Fudou... -no, sabía que lo que dijo era mentira, lo amaba y él también lo correspondía, no podía dejar que terminara todo así, fue por eso que sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de él, y cuando lo alcanzó lo tomo del brazo- Fudou!

-Aléjate Kidou- menciono con la voz rota

-estas... llorando? -dice sin creerlo aún-

-Si lo hago que...- le restó importancia.

-me... me amas! -grita para luego abrazarlo fuertemente-

-Sabes que si... así que deja de manosearme y alista tus cosas

-¿Aun así te marcharas?-pregunto algo decepcionado.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez- lo miro con fuego en sus ojos verdes- Nos volveremos a encontrar- y después lo tomo violentamente de la cara para juntar bruscamente sus labios y unirlos en un beso que se podría decir que era una despedida corta, no se iba a separar de la primera persona que en verdad lo ha llegado a amar y soportar- nos vemos cuando regrese, ¿está bien?

Kidou se sonrojo violentamente ante tal beso. Lo tomo de la chaqueta evitando de esta forma separarse de alguna forma.

-No me quiero separar de ti -dice muy cerca de los labios de su seme-

-No será para siempre... lo prometo de alguna jodida forma...- claramente Fudou no podía ser romántico al 100%, aunque... eso fue un buen intento-

Kidou muy decidido lo volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, y cuando lo mejor del beso estaba llegando, se separó bruscamente y empezó su camino sin mirar atrás, pues no quería despedirse. No quería que su corazón se rompiera, Fudou se lo prometió y de seguro él se lo cumpliría.

* * *

><p><em>Esperamos que le haya gustado<em>

Matta ne! me debo ir u.u me van a quitar el Pc si no lo desocupo rápido...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hemos regresado! Pau-chan y LaLa-chan con manos a la obra (?)**

**Declaimer: el día en que Tenma-kun sin querer se le tire encima a Tsurugi y lo bese es porque Inazuma eleven nos pertenece (?)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Manos a la obra (¿?)<p>

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el cuartel de los caballeros del soccer. Cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. Pasaban su tiempo de diferentes formas, pero sin interrumpir a los demás…

-¡ ¿QUE?- grito Midorikawa al ver como Hiroto le había ganado el control del televisor.

-¡Te gané! exclama victorioso mientras que cambia al canal de National Geographic a ver un especial sobre las estrellas-

-Hiroto... por favor quita ese condenado canal -suspira fuertemente al ver el amor que conservaba Kiyama por las constelaciones-

-¡Pero mira! ¡Si son hermosas y brillantes!- exclamaba el pelirrojo con los ojos brillándole por la emoción.

Pero antes de que Midorikawa lograra rebatir ese punto, Goenji entro muy enojado a la habitación.

-¡Dejen de gritar!- grito el enojado.

-Pero Goenji-san, lo estás haciendo en este mismo momento tú- dijo Fubuki que iba entrando tras él.

-Oh, es verdad- respondió el peli crema- lo que quiero decir es que desde que se fue Kidou ya nadie tiene control. ¡Y la misión es hoy!

-lo siento, en verdad lo siento... -se hace en un rinconcito haciendo círculos con su dedo índice- no fue mi intención…

-cálmate Ryuuji sempai -dice el menor peli rosa entrando a la habitación- Pero lo que dice Goenji es cierto... sin Kidou-sempai este lugar es un verdadero caos, él es el único que logra controlarnos a cada uno de nosotros sin despeinarse.

-y eso es decir mucho -agrega Shindou- es por su bien... Debemos guardar la compostura hasta que Kidou-sempai regrese y nos ayude a todos

-Lamento decirles que no regresara hoy- interrumpió Kazemaru entrando a la habitación con Endo pisándole los talones- según los superiores, el apenas y ha llegado a su nuevo destino. El jefe de la misión de hoy será Mamoru-kun.

-Por Dios -exclama en manera de desesperación Shindou-

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta Goenji un poco preocupado-

-¡Oye!-exclamo un poco ofendido Endo- Sé que no soy el mejor, y que me tomo las cosas a la ligera, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de tres cosas: Uno, yo si me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Dos, tengo el valor necesario y sé que ustedes también. Y tres, daría todo, absolutamente todo por no dar problemas a los demás y morir o ser herido antes de que le pase algo a mi Kazemaru.

Tsunami escucho esas últimas palabras mientras entraba a la casa

-Yo apoyo al capitán!- exclamo el ex surfista antes de siquiera saludar.

-Es cierto, yo lo apoyo también -dice Fubuki sonriéndole con mucha sinceridad ahora a su nuevo líder- no cualquier día tenemos de capitán al culpable del nombre tan extraño nombre que tenemos

-Además ¿no recuerdan el día en el cual estaban acosando a Kazemaru y yo fui y lo rescaté de esos violadores? -pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Endo... -Kazemaru suspira- no eran violadores... eran dos perritos que yo estaba consintiendo -hace una pausa- y luego llegaste tú con un balón y me dijiste que si quería jugar, y cuando iba a irme contigo ellos me agarraron de las muñecas de mi camisa y me rescataron del verdadero violador -dice en voz baja lo último- además... teníamos cinco años.

A todos les salió una gotita en la nuca al escuchar la edad que tenían cuando eso sucedió, pero prefirieron no darle importancia. A todos les salió una gotita en la nuca al escuchar la edad que tenían, pero prefirieron no darle importancia.

Después de todo Endo era Endo, esa persona que siempre tenía vitalidad y ánimos, ese quien siempre los había apoyado en todo, quien nunca los abandonaba, no importaba que Kidou fuera más inteligente Endo siempre seria Endo y por eso lo apreciaban.

-Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan capitán? -pregunta Kirino un poco sonriente al escuchar una situación parecida a la que le sucedió junto a Takuto a la misma edad-

-Ah, el plan- las palabras de Endo sonaron como un suspiro- Esto no le gustara a los ukes…

-¿A qué se refiere Endo?- pregunto Tachimukai con un poco de temor

-Las personas a las que les tiene que sacas información y a las que tenemos que evitar que se enteren de cosas se reúnen en un café Maid, en el cual es imposible entrar si no eres un cliente conocido o una nueva Maid…

-¡Ohhh no! -exclamaron los seis ukes al mismo tiempo-

-Me niego a dejar ir a Tachimukai con ellos -dice Tsunami viendo a Endo- además ellos son más violables -señala a Kirino, Kazemaru y Fubuki-

-¡Oye! -exclaman al unísono-

-Pero chicos... -dice Mark- es por la misión

-Sabes que tú eres el uke verdad Mark- pregunto Kirino con sarcasmo.

-Sí... ¡¿Qué? No, Dylan es el uke, yo no me vestiré de Maid!

-Hiroto... te vistes tú o Midorikawa de Maid? -pregunta Shindou al ver que ninguno de ellos había dicho algo-

-Obviamente Ryuuji! -exclama asustado- ¡yo no me voy a poner un vestido de niña!

-Que halagador Hiroto-kun- Midorikawa lo miro mal mientras decía esto- ¡Pero yo no me vestiré de chica!

-Oh, pero Mido-chan si ya te has vestido así para mí, y te gusta cómo me…-empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Cállate la boca!- grito muy sonrojado el peli verde

-No nos salgamos del tema -dice ahora la voz de la razón del Grupo... Takuto-

-Debemos decidir quién va a ir -agrega Kazemaru- yo no tengo opción de negarme... ¿verdad?

Un silencio muy incómodo apareció en la habitación...

-Con eso entiendo que yo voy quiera o no quiera -suspira fuertemente mientras que mira ahora como Ranmaru y Fubuki se miraban un poco preocupados.

-Bien, yo también lo are... ¡Pero una insinuación indecorosa de alguien, principalmente tu Goenji, y les juro que me las pagaran todos!-exclamo Shirou algo fuera de sí ante el temor a que lo humillaran.

-Supongo que no me queda más opción- Dijo Kirino encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Que ropa debemos usar? -pregunta Fubuki algo sonrojado-

Pero nadie contesto, pues el único que tenía esa información era Endo y este había salido de la habitación en la que se encontraban en dirección a un armario cercano. Regreso arrastrando un baúl que parecía pesado.

-Ustedes decidirán cuál de estos le queda mejor a su figura y les queda menos femenino -dice esto último por lo bajo... todavía no quería derrames nasales en la sala.

Les enseño 3 trajes a cada uno, uno era un trajecito de mucama, otro era un conjunto de vestido bastante mostrador y el otro era un traje misterioso. Los ukes se sonrojaron al imaginarse en tales ropas-

-¿Nos vamos a poner esos trajes?-pregunta la voz de la razón... Kirino-

-Pues... -dice Endo tratando de contestar algo lógico- es por la misión

-Me lo pondré Mamoru-kun pero te juro que si me tomas una foto y la pones en tu colección privada…- se silenció repentinamente al darse cuenta de la información que había revelado- solo no tomes fotos- y un tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas

-¿Cuál te vas a poner? -pregunta esta vez pensando que con la cámara de su celular sería más fácil fotografiarlo-

-Yo... -mira cada uno de los trajes con detenimiento, el traje de mucama serviría para Ranmaru-kun porque era el menor (y más violable) de los tres, el vestido mostrador que se lo pusiera Fubuki así que solo quedaba una opción...- me quedo con el traje misterioso

-Sí- Grito Endo de la emoción al imaginarse a su Kazemaru con ese traje- digo, muy bien.

Le entrego el que haba pedido al peli azul

-¿Y ustedes Ranmaru y Fubuki?

-Yo el de mucama- respondió rápidamente Kirino

-Me parece buena idea Ranmaru-kun -dice Shindou con una voz un poco pervertida-

-opino lo mismo que Takuto -agrega el peli crema bota balonazos imaginándose a su uke con ese traje-

-de eso me encargo yo -Tsunami sonríe dándoles confianza a esos tres- además deben trabajar muy seriamente para que no levanten sospechas, así que se descarta el hecho de que estos tres pervertidos entren al café Maid

-¡Oye!- exclamo enojado Goenji al ver sus planes frustrados- de esta no te me escapas Fubuki

-¡Como que no entrar a verlos! ¡Qué tal que los otros se los violan y nosotros sin hacer nada!- exclamo ahora Endo muy asustado

-Endo... eso no va a pasar, ya sabes muy bien las reglas de un café Maid, nada de interacción con los clientes -dice Mark viendo la desesperación de su capitán-

-Pero de igual forma más les vale no meterse con mi Ranmaru- dijo Shindou para sorpresa de todos.

-Bueno mejor pónganse a arreglarse ahora porque ya casi es hora de comenzar la misión- dijo con vos burlona Midorikawa acompañada por las rizas de Mark y la mirada divertida de Tachimukai.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los Evil Boy's<p>

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!¡Ya!- gritaba histérico Utsunomya tratando de poner orden y apresurar a sus compañeros pues ya era hora de reunirse con las personas importantes en el café Maid

-Cállate niño tigre -empuja Tsurugi fuertemente a Toramaru- tú no eres el que manda aquí, el que manda aquí es Fudou-sempai y si no sigue el afeminado y su novio -los dos lo miran mal- de verdad tú no eres quien para mandarme

-¡Oye Tsurugi que te pasa! Tobitaka se paró de su lugar al ver como empujaban a su pequeño.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Claro -lo mira detenidamente pero al peli morado no le importó- él es mi novio

-Oh, que sorpresa, Tobitaka defendiendo a alguien y más a su noviecito debilucho-se burló Kyosuke

-Tsurugi-kun -Matsukaze lo agarra de la chaqueta- no pelees onegai

-¡Oh mírenlo! ¡Ahora es tu noviecito afeminado el que te defiende!-respondió con saña Tobitaka.

-pueden dejar sus estupideces para otro momento -dice Suzuno llegando a la habitación tomando de la mano a su pareja- no puedo creer que sin Fudou ustedes no puedan controlarse

-Mira quien lo dice- se burló Atsuya- Tú no te has alejado de la nevera donde Fudou guardaba tus helados desde que él se fue.

-Una cosa es un helado y otra cosa es crear caos en el grupo de incompetentes -dice desafiando con la mirada al Fubuki menor- saben que... hagamos la misión y triunfemos, no quiero que cuanto llegue Fudou este nos tenga que gritar por su culpa

-Yo lo veo cómo lo mismo- hablo Terumi apoyando a su pareja- ¿O que no hiciste un caos ayer por que Tenma se acercó a decirte que era hora de cenar comida de verdad?

-eres un -se lanza sobre su amigo de Fire dragon Pero entre Tenma y Fuusuke lo agarran de los brazos y evitan la pelea-

-¿Soy un qué?-pregunto Afuro provocándolo mas- Vamos, ¡Dilo cabeza de algodón!

-Eres un maldito asexual que se levanta niños menores... -Terumi lo mira con mucho odio y este sonríe orgullosamente- ¿acaso te ofendí?

-¡Niños menores!-grito Atsuya hecho una furia- ¡Y que tienes tu como pareja! ¡No te has dado cuenta de que es un retrasado!

-¿retrasado? -baja la cabeza y se tensa el ambiente- ¿yo? -suelta lentamente a Nagumo y Tenma abraza a su pareja por su instinto de uke (?)- mira mocoso... que te dejen a ti al mando no significa nada, primero eres el más problemático de aquí, segundo no se Afuro que te vio y tercero si no lo recuerdas varias misiones han fracasado solo por tu culpa.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- Dijo Terumi muy molesto al ver como esas palabras habían afectado a su pobre Atsuya.

-Lo que escuchaste- respondió muy confiado Nagumo.

-Es todo ¡Aquí y ahora! ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!- grito más que furioso Aprodhi.

* * *

><p>En un lugar apartado de Francia<p>

-Jodidos franceses que no se bañan (según dicen), menos mas que se su idioma o ya no estaría vivo en esta ciudad. Matare a mis supervisores por mandarme a este lugar- maldecía Fudou muy enojado pensado en la mejor forma para una tortura.

…

-Por Dios -hace una pausa mirando su reloj- hoy empezaba la misión... espero que estén bien... no quiero que les pase nada malo -suspira y ve como alguien a lo lejos golpeaba a un francés con un pan- ese rarito me recuerda a mi idiota…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tachan! ¡¿Que tal quedo?<strong>

**Yo (LaLa) espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y avisaba que Pau-chan ha cambiado el nombre de su cuenta a Pau-chan Ichirouta.**

**Las preguntas:**

**¿Debemos continuar la pelea de los evil boys?**

**¿Cómo creen que sea el traje misterioso de Kazemaru?**

**¿Creen que al que vio Kidou sea Fudou? (¿?)**

**By: Pau-chan & LaLa-chan**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
